


《S is for Second, S is for Prometheus》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.奇怪的意识流短打2.剧情捏造有3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 7





	《S is for Second, S is for Prometheus》

他曾梦见艾斯。

或许是为了弥补长达十年的遗忘与猝然失去的痛苦，他的记忆自动学会了在夜晚反刍，一个又一个单调的梦里他看见艾斯，背景虚空而脆弱，唯有人像真实。

在那样的梦里他会做出拥抱的动作，当然也会分辨他兄弟熟悉而又陌生的脸庞，他一言不发的同自己的幻想长久的对视，妄图明辨太阳帽下乱翘着的柔软黑发，张扬明快的眉宇，闪亮锐利的瞳仁，散漫的雀斑高挺的鼻梁和总是挑着一抹痞笑的嘴唇。

他想辨明他的一生。

艾斯的脸，艾斯近在咫尺的脸，艾斯粗糙的皮肤和精致的五官，俊朗而又健壮的身体。

他久别的亲人有一幅杂糅了成熟与幼稚的脾性，这脾性让他看起来过的很糟也过的很好，更让他看起来……

看起来已经比自己年轻。

他也确实已比自己年轻。

在那样的梦里他会流泪，是半哭半笑的奇怪表情，他一边以失而复得的欣喜抱着艾斯一边又因为镜花水月的悲伤哭的停不下来，他捂着嘴含混的说话，用带着哭腔的嗓音喊他的名字，艾斯艾斯艾斯——

他叫的匆忙而急迫，就好像在梦里也会错失他兄弟的影子。

对不起。

平静下来之后他会说，胡乱的抹去自己糊了满脸的泪水和鼻涕，有一些当然也蹭到了艾斯身上，但艾斯想必不会介意。

对不起。

在梦境里他无数次的重复这徒劳而无用的道歉，次数几乎要超过他喊艾斯的名字，可是即便如此他也不可能道出自己全数的愧疚与痛苦，他甚至不能让艾斯的亡魂真正的的听取。

可是艾斯吻了他。

难以言说的震撼里萨博捂着嘴倒退三步，瞪圆了眼抬头时却也只看见那个梦魂依然痞帅痞帅的笑脸，大男孩样的海贼冲他比了个既酷又炫的手势，靠一个吻就止住了他近乎无限的歉意。

艾斯吻了他，于是烟和焰就统一在了同一种火里。

可他仍是要道歉的。

身为革命军的中坚骨干，萨博对于自己的记忆有一套特别的管理，他在大脑里自作主张的划分了多个区域，然后把相关的人和事与不同的景物一一对应，海盐和太阳味道的路飞，糖果和机枪组成的克尔拉，卷裹天空的风暴与龙，还有蜂蜜黄与木头构成的哈库。

还有潮汐与滩涂般的艾斯。

有时候连萨博自己也疑惑，为什么火焰般的艾斯会在他的记忆里变成海洋，然而同样的梦做过三次他就懂了，因为他的情绪已经变成了牵动海水的月亮。

那样庞然的情绪顺着孤寂的夜晚来回反复，让回忆在人们安睡的时候一次又一次淹没遍布黑沙的海滩，那些思念幻化的海水没有稳定的时刻，每个瞬间都在他的心里起伏涨落，在他雀跃的时候雀跃，在他消沉的时候消沉，更在他因那梦魂的亲吻陷入呆滞时疯狂的潮后退去直到露出海底黑色的石礁——

然后在下一个瞬间化作凶狠的巨浪撞在他的心口。

他是见过长大的艾斯的。

在十八岁的那年。

十八岁，萨博第一次独立执行任务，在没有任何同伴的情况下孤身潜入目标人物所在的岛屿，穿过吵杂的集市混进酒馆里盯梢，却意外的被一个黑发的青年吸走了注意。

老实说，那真的是一间很乱的酒馆，起码萨博一眼就能同时认出海贼与海军，互不掩饰的人们在蓬乱的环境里大声的吵嚷，摇晃骰子，卖弄风情，用廉价的啤酒把大脑弄的肿胀发昏，他盯梢的目标在这环境里上了找了张角落的空桌坐下，油腻的皮肤上嵌着一对精明的眼睛。

萨博给自己点了酒，心不在焉的关注着那人混乱无章的行动，这人的身上有种商人惯有的精明，谈个交易也要先换五个地方，但这不代表这里就没有他的交易对象——尽管事后想来，这是个错误的想法。

他在人群里看见了艾斯。

白胡子海贼团的硕大纹身，健硕的背部肌肉群，上臂隆起的肌肉块是力量十足的表现，但装饰性的纹身又给他增添了太多的俏皮。戴着宽檐帽的青年在吧台边大笑，从萨博的角度仅能看见他飞扬的嘴角和有着些许雀斑的廉价，某种暖洋洋的熟悉气息从那个青年身上传来，令人忍不住的想要亲近。

可惜他还有任务需要执行。

有些遗憾的萨博埋怨了他的盯梢对象一句——尤其是他看起来已经准备离开——转而选了个折中又讨巧的办法，他给那吧台边的青年点了杯酒。

换来一个疑惑的回眸。

大海贼时代的人们大都随性，就算是搭讪也少有如此迂回的方法，更何况那个青年看起来也不像经常被人搭讪的样子，起码他的酒送上去之后他身旁凤梨发型的同伴不知怎的就笑到捂住了肚子。所以萨博也只是笑了一下，举杯对那位青年致了个礼。

白胡子海贼团啊，萨博想着，一边思考着革命军同海贼间飘忽不定的交集一边抓起礼帽匆忙的跟上他盯梢对象的脚步，没留神那个黑发青年的表情已经从迷惑变成了惊疑。

他们就这样错过了，萨博想，而我没有认出你。

他们穿越大海，为了迎接光明而宏伟的未来，可是因佩尔是以正义为名的地狱之门，而那门咣当一声死死闭合，锁住了他热情岛屿上快乐的幽灵。

火焰为什么在地狱？

普罗米修斯是把火焰自天国盗出的英雄，他却为此被众神罚入地狱，而被盗去人间的火焰却被视为原罪与恶魔，在压迫中呻吟的人们哭喊着将火焰送上绞架，因为恐惧与无知，因为矇昧与混沌。

火焰来的太早了。

萨博并不怨恨于这个世界，他只是遗憾于自己的苏醒——他醒的太晚也太慢了，不够他护住那过早降临的火种，他拥有过，他失去了，他在一无所觉得时候弄丢了自己的火焰，因此清醒后注定受此折磨，但他还可以当第二位的盗火者。

他的火焰从天堂掉落人间，又自人间沦入地狱，而当这地狱在德雷斯罗萨的土地上重现之时，他怎么可能不将它重新抓回掌心？

烧烧果实不是艾斯，但烧烧果实是艾斯的遗志，他吞下它的行为自不可能让艾斯听到他的声音，但他可以将这火焰重新带回人世。

普罗米修斯为什么在地狱？

因为火焰，去了那里。

盗火者会带来光明。

于是他转而叠好剪报，重新收拾起自己因梦境而出现了波动了情绪，日复一日，他已经习惯了将这些情感收拾在肩，转而以微笑面对人间的洪流，杀死了艾斯的是世界的秩序，但他的行为终会将一切覆写。

他要去建立一个火不是原罪，也没有原罪的人间。

革命无假期。

**Author's Note:**

> S is for Second, S is for Prometheus, S is for Sabo   
> S是第二次的S，S是盗火者的S，S是萨博的S  
> 灵感源是《普罗米修斯在地狱》  
> 全文2000+，以上。


End file.
